<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurts so Good by CS_impala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919718">Hurts so Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67'>CS_impala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pain, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dean Winchester, Subspace, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean play with wax</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurts so Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober Day 6 I chose Wax Play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean winced as the first drop landed on his right pec, just shy of his sensitive nipple. The sting grounded him as he began to relax into the scene. The next drop landed on his other pec, but he barely reacted, having known what to expect now.</p>
<p>His arms and legs were tied to the four corner posts of the bed, leaving him spread eagle, naked, and completely exposed. He could feel the heat of his Dom's body sitting close to his right side. Another drop landed between his two pecs on his sternum, followed by a few more in a line trailing down his chest. He whimpered when the next drop of hot wax hit his soft belly. With the blindfold on, he couldn't be sure where the wax would land next. It was exhilarating; the pain blending with pleasure from each stinging drop.</p>
<p>Cas had instructed him not to talk during the scene unless he had to safe-word, but he could make noises. His Dom relished in all of the different sounds that he could pull out of his sub. From the quiet whimpers, to the loud screams, Cast delighted in making his sub sing.</p>
<p>“Where, oh where should I go next?” Cas asked rhetorically. Dean knew it wasn't a question for him, just a way for Dean to know his Dom was there. The sound of his Dom’s voice was grounding for him and necessary in all of their scenes. It was one of his hard limits that Cas must talk during any scene in which his sub was blindfolded, otherwise Dean would panic while in Subspace. That had not been a fun lesson to learn when they had begun incorporating BDSM into their bedroom. Luckily, they had quickly learned what did and didn't work for them. Pain was one thing that Dean love though, and wax was one of his favorite things to play with.</p>
<p>Dean felt the next drop land directly on his right nipple and he let out a surprised scream. Then another drop landed on his left nipple. Drip, drip,drip the wax landed on his nipples, switching back and forth.</p>
<p>“Ah!” he yelled as the drops landed. His cock was rock hard from the pleasure/pain.</p>
<p>Cas chuckled darkly “My little sub is such a slut for pain, isn’t he?” He asked, again rhetorically. He was right. Dean loved feeling all sorts of pain, especially on his sensitive buds. Drip, drip, drip, the wax landed in a slow trail back down his body, stopping just above his pubes. The sub was shaking, both from the pain, as well as the anticipation of where the wax would land next. Cas began dripping the hot wax around Dean's groin, making him tense. Before he could take in a breath, his Dom poured the wax in a line up his cock. He screamed as his back bowed off of the bed. The pain was intense, but it only made him harder. One more line was drip down his cock, and he screamed again, coming untouched from just the intense pleasure and pain.</p>
<p>His body shook through the orgasm as he floated in Subspace. He must have been completely out of it because when he finally began to come to, he was wrapped in Cas’ arms, with his head on his lover’s chest.</p>
<p>“You were so good Dean. You took all of that so well. I'm so proud of you.” He could hear Cas murmur through his haze. His Dom continued to praise him as Dean fell asleep, safe and content in his Lover's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>